Feelings told
by lexiangrybird99
Summary: This is just a prompt I received from Tumblr, and I just wanted to post it here.


Anonymous asked: Is it possible to ask a prompt about Sanji receiving gifts from secret admirer(s) Zoro isn't the admirer] Sanji particularly likes the Bepo stuffed toy and always bring it and cuddles with it… Making one Marimo jealous of this… since he has a long time crush… and Zoro does either hunt down the secret admirer(s) and tell them Sanji is his… or top all the gifts given to him especially the Bepo toy (given by Law).

Jun 12 · 2014

**Yes**,** I know this is late anon and I deeply apologize. I didn't realize that I was going to be busy and have family bonding time and stuff like that…just I really am sorry I didn't post this sooner…sorry and I hope you would like it though it probably would suck -_- okay back to the prompt now.**

* * *

Sanji was astounded, there in front of him was yet another box just for him with a note on it from yet another admirer.

_Thank you for the hospitality and being nice._

_ -your secret admirer_

He sighed quietly, and opened the small box and took out whatever contents was inside. It was a small stuffed…Bepo. Sanji gave a small unconscious coo, and hugged the mini Bepo to his chest; instantly falling in love with it.

"Well aren't you the most cutest 'lil thing?" Sanji put the stuffed toy to the side near him and away from sight as he set out to make the crew lunch.

.

As everyone was eating, Zoro noticed a bright orange thing on a kitchen counter behind many things. It looked like it was purposely hidden. Taking note of that possibility Zoro kept quiet about it, and continued to eat. The orange thing plucked at his mind for the rest of the meal, so he decided to get a better look at it when everyone left.

.

"You know, cook you should let me help you clean the kitchen." Zoro suggested.

Sanji quirked an eyebrow, "Is this some sort of joke, Marimo?"

"No! I just felt like helping, is that a crime?" That question agitated the swordsman, his tone of voice borderline annoyed angry and fighting angry. "Well?"

"No…I guess not…" Sanji slowly turned around and started to prepare sink full of hot soapy water. "You dry and put away."

.

Zoro set the plate he was drying down, he looked at Sanji, "Cook."

"What?" Sanji asked, and paused washing the dishes.

"Uh…do you like…anyone?" Zoro hopefully had a nonchalant face on, as he was looking into grey-blue eyes.

Sanji **snapped**. "What the fuck? Why is that any of your damn business?" Slamming his palms down on the edge of the sink, the cook felt his anger rising. "Who do you think you are, asking me that question?"

Zoro stepped back, surprised at the outburst from the cook. "Never mind…" The two looked at each other, tension so thick and getting more dense not even the sharpest knife could cut it.

"That's none of your business, okay?" Sanji stated quietly, and began to wash the dishes. The pair continued in strained silence, then went on their separate ways.

.

Zoro saw what the 'orange thing' from earlier was, it was a mini Bepo, and without doubt he knew who gave the cook that stuffed toy. That person was Trafalgar Law, to which is precisely why he was going to talk to the man now.

"Law," Zoro called, "Can we talk?"

.

Hearing his name, the surgeon perked up his head and turned away from chopper. "Yes Zoro-ya?"

To which Zoro turned to Chopper, "Can I borrow him for a bit?"

"Only if you promise to not fight him and afterwards let him to come finish this project with me."

Zoro nodded, then grabbed Law's arm dragging him to a secluded part on the ship.

"Look, Law I know you were the one who gave Sanji that mini Bepo. I want to say this only once, okay. Leave him alone, the cook is_ mine._

"I don't know how he's yours, for all I know he's fair game. Now if you excuse me, and let me finish the project in peace, I would appreciate it." Law turned around, leaving Zoro alone with his thoughts.

.

Zoro growled, marching off towards the boys' cabin. Echoes of his worn leather boots filled the empty room, followed by his harsh muttering. Zoro was beyond frustrated. Not only does he have to compete with Law for Sanji, but there was nothing he had that could mean anything to the blonde cook. Jealousy filled his mind, making Zoro see red towards his rival. Though the surgeon had a point, Sanji was single and can choose anyone he wanted. Though the thought didn't comfort him. He flew himself onto the couch with a grunt.

"Fuck." Zoro exhaled slowly, leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to sleep, I'll think of a way to get Sanji when I'm up."

.

Hours passed, and rough shaking roused Zoro; making him blink up the person with bleary eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up." Zoro rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Eat shithead." Sanji said gruffly and left the boy's cabin loud footsteps following him out.

.

Zoro ate quietly as the rest of the crew conversed around him, lost in his own thoughts. Then an idea hit him.

"Nami," he started. "How much days do we have until we reach the next island?"

"If all goes according to plan, we should be there in two days." Then straight after the response, he muttered a 'thank you' and continued eating in silence thinking of ways to get the cook.

.

It was Zoro's time for night watch as he sat in the crow's nest, he thought about what he should do to beat Law and still get the cook. Cookbooks and cooking utensils were out of the question. Which left Zoro with one question, _what was the cook into? _He searched his memory bank for whatever was useful in the situation.

Thinking and thinking, Zoro was so lost in thought the crow's nest door creaking open nearly made him jump out his skin. He drew Wado Ichimonji, turning to attack any intruder.

"Calm down mosshead, it's me the cook." Zoro let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "It's my turn to watch the ship."

Zoro let out a 'tch' noise before returning the sword back inside its sheath. He headed towards the door just as he opened it, a question popped in his conscience. _How do I get the cook? _So he turned back around and faced the blonde.

He was about to voice his question, but then he saw the stuffed mini Bepo. Zoro felt a pang in his chest when he stared at the damn thing. _Never mind._ The swordsman jumped from the nest and sulkily walked to the boy's cabin, but before he did so, Zoro leaned against the ship's side railing. He looked at the sky and sighed quietly, looking at the moon.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" Zoro slowly made his way to his hammock, huffing and beating himself in his head. Reaching his destination, he slumped in his hammock and went to sleep.

.

The next morning came too soon for Zoro's liking, he had to face Law and Sanji in the same room. Dejectedly he rolled out of comfort and moved extra slow towards the kitchen. On his way there, he saw the navigator and went to her.

"Hey…Nami, are we still going to reach the island tomorrow evening?" the swordsman asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Nami looked, eyebrow raised.

"Uh…nothing I was just wondering, that's all." Zoro then promptly turned away and continued on his way.

.

Everyone was sitting at the table conversing happily, well except for Zoro he sat in silence and brooded the whole meal. After breakfast was done, the swordsman was the first one to go, and he went to a secluded place on the ship; an empty storage room.

.

Hours passed and nobody decided to look for Zoro, and he was fine with it. He slept for the whole entire day until dinner, by then his stomach was going to eat itself because how starved he was. He looked both ways in the hallway, making sure nobody was around before he slipped out. Zoro headed towards the kitchen but right before he reached his destination, he was knocked sideways with a hard kick to his side.

"Ow, what the hell?" Zoro looked up, see thing the blonde cook glaring at him.

"You missed lunch, and you're late to dinner! And you have the nerve to ask 'What the hell'? You are a real fucker," Sanji took a drag of his cigarette. "I should knock your teeth out, but I'm not going to allow someone to starve. Go eat now, Marimo or I'll take it back and beat you shitless."

"Pfft, you couldn't even if you tried shitcook." but Zoro got up nonetheless, and went inside the kitchen. As per usual for the last few days, he again ate silently. Though he stuffed his mouth to the maximum and drunk booze as fast as he shoveled his food. Surprisingly he finished before the other crew members, excluding Luffy.

"That wasn't half bad, cook." Zoro smirked smugly at the blonde, making the other clench his teeth on his cigarette.

.

Zoro gave another sigh, for the umpteenth time in that hour. He had still had nothing to bring to the plate. Putting his chin in his hand, he looked out to the sky, and cast another glimpse at the sea, checking for any enemy ships. Soon his eyes started to drifting close, and he was asleep in moments.

.

"Swordsman."

Zoro rose his head from the bench he was laying on, "What?"

Robin chuckled. "It's my turn to take watch…you should go to asleep in the cabins not in the crow's nest."

"Oh shit, did I really fall asleep?" Zoro sat up quickly. "Fuck."

The archaeologist chuckled even more, then she remembered what the navigator said before she left for watch. "Swordsman."

Zoro looked at her, "What?" he prompted.

"The navigator said that we are going to reach the island by mid-noon instead of the evening, the winds are picking up so we're going to get there sooner than expected."

Zoro stared at her. The evening must be his lucky one. "Alright, 'night Robin."

.

Zoro must have slept in, because he woke up to Luffy's loud call of: 'LAND HO!'. So he grumbled as he rolled out of bed, stretching his tired limbs out, and headed to the deck. By the time he reached there, everyone was going to pull straws to see which person stayed on the ship. Shortest stays, longest goes.

"Zoro, get over here!" Luffy called him over. Zoro complied, there was a countdown from three and everyone pulled a straw. Robin and Chopper got the smallest straws and the others got the longer ones.

.

Everyone was getting everything they needed to go on the island, when Luffy was talking about food to Sanji.

"Sanji SanJI SANJI I WANT FOOD!" A swift kick to the captain's head silenced the rant.

"NO. I need supplies and you just fucking ate breakfast."

Luffy rubbed the back of his head and pouted, "But Sanji I want food now!"

"Fine, if you want food so bad, I'll cook some for you as soon as we come back."

"Okay!"

Zoro walked past the pair and jumped off the ship when they hit port. He needed booze and he needs to get away from Law.

.

Zoro rounded a corner. He swears that no matter where he goes, the freaking streets change on him. Every time he turned around there was something he didn't see before there.

"Fucking island wanting to play with me," Zoro muttered harshly under his breath. He growled and stomped towards the way the ship was at. (well at least where he thinks it is.)

.

Zoro stopped on is trip when he saw the cook flirting, as usual. Though as he tuned in more, he heard the blonde asking a lady around her late thirties where something was.

"Madam, do you mind telling me where the kiwi trees are?" Sanji ask politely.

The lady leaned forward and pointed towards the woods in Zoro's direction. "There, but I must warn you. You will not find it, in just an hour. It'll take at least a day and a half to get to the tree itself."

The cook's face fell, "Oh. Well thank you miss, have a great day!"

Zoro looked at the woods determinedly, if it took a day and a half, he'll make it just half a day. Though he had no clue what the kiwi tree looked like, so he made his way to the lady that the cook was just talking to.

"Hey, what does the kiwi tree look like," he asked. "If you can help me with that I mean."

The lady smiled at him. "Well, young man. It is a shortish tree, with long branches. It looks like a long bush on top. It also has kiwis that hang from those branches that could go from just one inch to five."

Zoro started towards the wood, but he looked back and hollered over his shoulder. "Thanks lady!" Then he was on his way.

.

Zoro was cutting down anything that was in his path, making it easy to walk. He was wandering around and he kept looking at every tree trying to match it up to the lady's description. A full hour and he still hasn't found anything. The swordsman was climbing up a hill when something happened to hit him.

"What the hell?" Zoro look up, and saw that it was the kiwi tree. What hit him was one of the branches, and he saw that it was loaded with large fruit. He reached up to get one, but his foot slipped on a leaf and Zoro grabbed midair as he rolled down the hill. Which by chance, gravity was against him at all costs. He his every rock, stick, and more than once had his face made contact with the dirt. Zoro then landed in a bushel of thorns, hand reaching to catch his fall hitting the evil pointed vines first.

"OW." Zoro got up slowly, carefully plucking out the thorns from his body; he then made his ascent to the kiwi tree.

.

The sky was darkening and Zoro had ten kiwis in his haramaki with an additional six in his coat. He finally made it into town, and he saw that the locals were going to their homes and the shops were closing. _Dammit now I don't have a chance to get the cook anything, _Zoro thought bitterly.

He already missed dinner and the trip was going to take him a long time to get back to the ship, so he casually walked in no hurry. Zoro walked past many shop, peeking inside the store windows looking at the merchandise. He was so distracted that he didn't realize how late it had gotten until there was barely any sun left.

A local passed Zoro, but before the person got too far, he stopped them and asked where the ships were docked. Not long after, he surprisingly made it to the ship much faster than what he originally thought. Zoro climbed on the ship and made his way towards the galley. He peered in and saw that the cook was inside, but it didn't stop him from going inside. Silent as a mouse not wanting to get caught, Zoro made his way until he was in arm's reach of the table and started to dump the kiwis on the table. There was a perfect chance for him to get away, but right before he had the chance to act on it, a voice stopped him.

"Where the hell were you?" Sanji stood behind him.

"I got the kiwis for you, so you could make whatever you wanted to make in the first place."

"How did you know about that? I didn't tell anyone."

_Shit._ The swordsman couldn't do anything but tell the cook the truth. "I was walking around town and I happened to hear and see your conversation with that lady when I passed by."

"But why did you get the fruit? Obviously you had difficulties, and the lady said that the hunt for that fruit would take at least a day and a half. You go it in less than half the time."

There was no hiding his feelings now. "I did it because…Sanji I am in love with you. I got them because I know it would make you happy."

The cook's mouth fell open, then he smiled. "I love you too Zoro."

Then they kissed while smiling.

* * *

**THE END! Thank you anonymous for giving me this prompt! And I am terribly sorry if this didn't make to your standard as an update...I'm sorry.**


End file.
